


First Time Fling

by VictoriaVonVamp



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Au Ra Raen, Boy Love, FFXIV NSFW, First Time, Fling - Freeform, M/M, Miqo'te, NSFW, Young romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaVonVamp/pseuds/VictoriaVonVamp
Summary: Aito's search for new armor that wont shred under his growing muscles leads to the perfect little surprise. Deciding to show off his new purchase to his buddy Y'Sokha blood starts to rise in regions down below, and feelings bubble to the surface. Will this little surprise bring two close friends even closer?





	First Time Fling

First Time Fling

Characters: Y'sokha Tia / Aito Meraki / Raviv Ferron

Ft. Kioshi Masaki

 

After an almost successful day of shopping Aito heads back to the Redwood Cafe for a moment to rest. ‘Man, I was hoping to find better armor… at least I can swim comfortably now’ Aito sighs as he thinks to himself while carries his little bag from the market with a scandalous surprise inside.

 

Linkpearl Chimes

 

‘Yo Baito!’ Raviv cheerfully calls out.

‘Uncle Rav!’ Aito replies happily to his Sensei/Uncle

Raviv starts ‘I'm here with Sokha, wha-’ but is interrupted with a ‘Hey! Did you get that bikini yet!?’

Bursting out laughing, Aito replies, ‘Bwhaha Yes!!’

‘What? Bikini? I have to see this! Where are you?’ Raviv spits out

‘I just got back to the Cafe, hold on a second I gotta put it o-’ there is an abrupt disconnect as Aito is about to finish his sentence.

‘I might as well put it on since I want to take a dip in the pool’ Aito thinks to himself. Stripping out of his armor feels so refreshing. The hard leather pressed against his skin left red marks as he continued to outgrow yet another pair of gear. Putting aside his gear he reaches for his little bag. Inside is the newest piece from the Lalafell Line “Big Things Come in Small Packages.” Gently pulling it out of the bag is the best swimsuit armor that is made to be of such high quality it won’t rip which is a must for poor Aito. Due to his large size he runs through his gear in a matter of days and having something fun and functional is a win! The soft, yet smooth material slides over his rough scales with ease and not even a scratch remains on them.

After wiggling in both the top and bottom piece, Aito heads outsides to wait on the bench for Raviv and Sokha.

Raviv is the first to come in to the garden and as he looks up to Aito he staggers back and shouts in surprise ‘Yoo-OH! WOW HELLO AITO! WHAT’S UP WITH THE NEW GET UP?’

Aito just can’t help but bust out laughing from Raviv’s reaction ‘It’s from that new Lalafell Line, and it’s supposed to be the best quality. It’s not supposed to wear easily, and they run all the race sizes’

Mouth agape in surprise, Raviv turns to the impending footsteps ‘Oh Sokha’s here’

Before Sokha turns the corner Aito strikes a pose and teasingly says ‘Hey Sokha, look I treated myself like you suggested’

An unexpecting Sokha comes through the gate and is thrown into a stunned silence at the sight of Aito … “Jesus Christ….”

Aito busts out laughing ‘I said it was scandalous! You didn’t believe me!’ With both eyes on him Aito starts to flex, and laugh saying ‘I’m a heartbreaker right here’’

Eyes still fixed on his.. scales… Sokha begins to turn as red as his hair.

Seeing his embarrassment Aito can’t help but let a chuckle slip out.

Sokha, still transfixed, forgetting the mixed company they were in let’s slip ‘I’d top you’

Raviv staggers back from Sokha at his sudden declaration

Surprised from this Aito takes this opportunity and fires back in a playful voice ‘I’d bottom for you any time’

Poor Raviv stuck in the middle is taken aback from this conversation and whispers to himself with hands in his face ‘Menphina have mercy on me…’

Hearing their poor uncle’s prayer to the goddess they decide to have a little fun at his expense. Sokha with a mischievous grin on; Aito winks in reply as he takes the hint. Without warning Aito begins to test the limits of his new gear and begins to flex in… various positions. After showing off a few poses Sokha decides to join in on the fun and begins to flex himself. Having been doing dungeon runs he’s been gaining more and more muscle that is hidden under his shirt, so he rolls up his sleeves and goes at it again with more oomph. Psyching himself up Aito notices how his muscles are bulging from the tension and wants to show him what he’s been working on too. Aito begins to psych himself up and as he flexes his thigh muscles join the show. From running around all over Ul’dah Aito’s back and ass became firmer. Knowing how good he looks he turns around for a back pose which causes Sokha to sweat. Seeing how his rippling thigh muscles extended upwards to the little black bikini under his tail Sokha’s heart rate begins to rise.. along with something else.

Blissfully unaware of what’s going on between the two Raviv says ‘glad you two are enjoying yourself’ and turns away to go nap in the garden having had enough of the show.

All worked up Sokha turns to Aito ‘I have to head inside and do some stuff for mum in the cafe’

‘Aha okay I don’t want to keep you’ Aito says a little disheartened as Sokha turns to run into the Cafe. Not knowing what to do about this feelings Aito sets off up the hill for his older sister’s house for guidance.

Knock Knock

Aito gives the door a quick rap and peeks his head in to see if Eboshi is home but alas it’s only their father there. Frustrated he turns to head back to the Cafe to at least grab some lunch but is worried he’d run into Sokha. Having fun with him showing off excited him in ways he’s never felt before and is uncertain of these feelings. He’s always had a great time with Sokha and was always upset when it had to end. Aito has always wanted more time with him and was puzzled as to why.

As he made his way to the Cafe he peeks his head in slowly and hears Sokha in the back, so he enters to grab a drink and as soon as he gets to the bar Sokha appears from the backroom. Aito jumped back a bit from the sudden realization that he wasn't alone. He is now face to face with Sokha and also these feelings he hasn't even sorted out for his friend.

Beginning to blush he hears from a flustered looking Sokha who brazenly spurts out 'Aito let me fuck you tonight'

Lost in their moment they didn't hear the door open for Uncle Kioshi who heard the confession. Aito realizing what happened turns to Sokha and says with a nervous laugh 'Not in front of uncle kio!'

Sighing with a hand covering half his face with his hand he says mournfully 'forever invisible, aren't I?'

'You could join the Ninja class with your skills uncle Kio!' Aito adds to try and diffuse the situation.

Hoping to play it off Sokha turns to Kioshi and starts to flex saying ‘We were just showing off that's all Uncle Kio! That's it!’

Unswayed by these attempts and realizing what's going on Kio leaves with a sudden turn saying, 'I'm leaving now'. Whispering to himself 'This is getting out of hand' as he heads outside to the garden.

Standing over a sleeping Raviv, Kioshi gives him a jab and tells him 'You better get inside the Cafe'. A startled and confused Raviv begrudgingly rolls off the bench in the garden to see what those two trouble makers are up to.

Inside the Cafe, Sokha beckons a flustered looking Aito to the backroom. Sokha thinks to

himself 'I shouldn't be doing this in mom's Cafe...' His trail of thought ends as he feels the heat

radiating from Aito’s exposed skin. 'It's so warm in here, too warm' he thinks as he is now inches

away from Aito's sculpted chest. You can see every individual muscle group perfectly framed

under his new bikini. Aito looks down at Sokha and begins to blush unsure of what to do. It’s his first time going this far with anyone he stands there awkwardly not wanting to make a wrong move.

‘Knock Knock’ says an amused Raviv who understands what’s going on. ‘Hehe don’t mind me’ Raviv chuckles and looks at Sokha. ‘Come here kid.’ Surprised and embarrassed being caught by two uncles in one day Sokha hesitantly turns around to face a grinning Raviv.

‘Here’ Raviv says as he places something in his hand. Confused, Sokha looks at his palm to see the tiny parcel in it. ‘Oh’, scarlet runs across his cheeks. Being a smart ass and currently not in control of his tongue he looks at Raviv and exclaims ‘These are two small Uncs’ Wide eyed Raviv snatches it back out of Sokha’s hand and begins digging in his pocket ‘Wait a minute..’ he grumbles to himself as he finds what he is looking for. ‘Here Okami uses these’ he says as he throws it at Sokha. ‘Oh, much better. Thanks Unc’ standing nervously shifting weight from foot to foot waiting for his uncle to say something.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence at Sokha’s expense Raviv says with a laugh ‘haha I’ll leave you two love birds alone’ turning his back to walk away Raviv yells over his shoulder ‘Don’t forget to go on an actual date at least! AND USE LUBE! LOTS OF IT HAHAHA’

After being sure Raviv left the back room, Sokha turns around eagerly to an anxious Aito with blush across his cheeks and crack in his voice says, “LaY DOwn, please’. Seeing how nervous Sokha is too makes Aito relax and let a little chuckle slip out. While Aito gets settled on the bed removing the top half of the bikini he’s still wearing, Sokha undresses. A little nervous he turns his back to Aito, which is fine because it gives Aito the fabulous view of Sokha’s broad shoulders, and each defined muscle along the long curve of his spine to the small of his back. Each move is emphasized as Sokha removes his shirt framing what Aito feels is perfection.

Aito realizes this is really it, and it’s happening after hearing Sokha say ‘I don’t want to get in trouble if were caught by my mum. I’ll do it through the zipper.’ Feeling hot from the sudden blood rush and anticipation he looks at Sokha and whispers nervously as Sokha begins to unzip his fly. ‘Sokha, I’m a bit nervous, this is the first time I’ve gone this far..’ he admits turning his head in embarrassment. ‘Oh!’ Sokha says in surprise. ‘Really with your looks I’m surprised I’m your first.’ Understanding what’s going on Sokha leans forward on the bed and begins kissing the nape of Aito’s neck. Nibble after nibble working his way up from the collar bone, over his sensitive scales, and along his strong jaw line. Sokha whispers in Aito’s horns ‘Trust in me, I’ll be gentle for you...for now’ and grasps the skin connecting Aito’s horns to his head between his canines giving a small bite that induces a small moan from Aito as he throws his head back, ‘ahh’.

 

Feeling his blood flow to places down below Aito realizes that the true test of his new

outfit has arrived. He feels himself growing and hitting the fabric wall that is his bikini bottom. Noticing the growing bulge near his side Sokha gets up further on the bed. He straddles Aito’s thick and scaly thighs to meet the growing bulge that is Aito’s manhood. Carefully Sokha reaches down to adjust the restricting gear and is met by Aito’s dick. It’s twitching with anticipation and Sokha begins to swell again himself.

‘Here let’s go easy for now, stay there’ Sokha says as he moved his head down to meet the throbbing member. Firmly grabbing it in his hand Sokha begins to gently stroke up and down causing Aito to spasm in pleasure. Expertly maneuvering his thumb up and down his shaft with each stroke he makes Aito think to himself ‘It feels so much better from someone else’ in between jerks. Stroke after stroke is getting faster as well as Aito’s moans. ‘Uhh this feels so good – oh my gods’ the once flat against the bed Aito has now arched his back in ecstasy and feels a new sensation which is the warm breath of Sokha on him. Struggling to put his head up to see what’s happening he sees Sokha’s beautiful red mane begin to bob up and down. As Sokha’s head moves in rhythm with his hand Aito can’t take any more. ‘Ahh- Sok—I Can’t Take It Anymore… I’m—CUMMING’ Aito uncontrollably shouts out arm splayed back near his head as he shoots his load full force into Sokha’s mouth throwing him flat against the bed, panting.

Sokha, struggling to swallow the impressive load, takes it all in with a large gulp, and pants as he regains his breath. Lifting his head with a sly smile he looks up at the panting Aito and crawls his way up his large chest and brings his face forward to Aito’s lips. Aito having now opened his eyes sees Sokha and blushes. Taken by surprise with that reaction, Sokha goes wide eyed and lets out a laugh ‘AHAHA! You were right this really is your first time’ bringing his head back to Aito’s he presses his lips against his in a tender but powerful kiss. He breaks the kiss with a smirk and says ‘Hey Aito… it’s my turn.’ Aito looks up a little intimidated from this atmosphere but gets lost by the overwhelming vibe that Sokha is radiating. As if a slave to his body he becomes so willing under Sokha’s gaze.

Sokha leans back to unzip his pants and pulls out a semi erect cock. Aito's eyes grow wider as Sokha rubs it as it grows even bigger the more he is turned on. 'Aito I want you to lie on your stomach then get on your knees', nervous about the girth he is seeing in front of him he does as he is told and tentatively rolls on his belly to bend over in front of Sokha. Feeling gentle but rough hands at his backside begin to caress him.

'Here let's get you relaxed' Sokha says as he orders Aito to then close his thighs. Aito feels the heat emanating from Sokha's penis that's been wedged between his thick thighs. 'I'm gonna move now' Sokha says as he grips Aito's waist and starts moving back and forth. As Sokha's dick is thrusting between Aito's thighs it rubs him from underneath. Aito feels so good having their cocks touch and feeling the smooth silky fabric in between their bodies as Sokha begins to rub from the sensation he beings to relax and ease him muscles. 'Hang on baby' Sokha says as he removed himself from Aito's legs reaches over to the dresser drawer, and as Aito turns his head he sees a bottle of lube in Sokha's hand. 'Don't worry I'll take care of you' Sokha says as he pours some lube on one hand. Using the other hand Sokha lowers Aito’s bikini and lifts his tail for easier access to his dragon cave.

Slowly caressing his skin, Aito feels pressure he's never felt before and his eyes begins to tear up. 'Ahh' Aito says in discomfort. 'Shh it's okay Aito, I'll go slow. I'm going to get you ready for me to be in you' says Sokha. trying to adjust to this new sensation Aito tries to breathe deeply as he feels fingers starts rub and slowly penetrate him. “Ahh there you go’ as Sokha says soothingly to Aito as he feels him begin to open up more. Sokha stops to put on the condom Raviv gave him and applies more lube before he goes back to Aito who is twitching with anticipation. “Are you ready?’ he asks to which Aito just nods in reply. Sokha brings himself up towards Aito’s hole and rests his tip there before gently nudging forward. Sokha starts to slowly prod and push forward forcing Aito to make the cutest moans he’s ever heard. ‘Ngh- Ah -So-Sokha..Ah’ Aito is lost for words it’s a bittersweet feeling; it hurts but feels like the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. Sokha’s tip entered in all the way and the veins from his penis are rubbing Aito’s insides to the point where he feels like he’s losing his mind. Gripping the sheets is the only connection Aito has to his sanity. ‘Does it hurt?’ Sokha asks as he leans forward, and plants kisses over Aito’s back. ‘Ah’ Aito moans in reply, ‘I-it’s Oka-ay.’

‘I’m going to start thrusting now okay?’ Sokha asks ever so sweetly. Gripping the sheets between his teeth Aito mumble ‘Mhmhhm’ and Sokha grips Aito’s hips and thrusts forward with all his might. ‘Ahhh’ Aito shouts out as he feels the entirety of Sokha fill him in one thrust. Holding on to Aito’s waist Sokha begins to pull him back and forth against his body feeling every inch of Aito. ‘Oh gods yes,’ Sokha lets out while throwing his head backwards in ecstasy. ‘Your ass is so tight, it feels amazing’ Sokha says as he grips Aito harder to keep his rhythm. ‘Uh-mhh-ahhh-So-Soookha—I—’ Aito tries to speak between thrusts but Sokha is pounding so hard he can’t even think. ‘Al-most-the-re-bab-y’ Sokha pants. The rough rhythm they have going is making Aito’s nerves dance across his body, every thrust, every touch, every sweet word is driving him crazy to the point of climax. ‘Sok-ha,So-I-can-nt..I-I-AHHhhh’ Aito screams out as he orgasms more forcefully than before. “Oh yes, Yes, YES’ shouts Sokha as he feels the tension of Aito’s climax throw his body into spasms as he releases himself. Collapsing on Aito’s back they lay there for a while intertwined. Running his hands over Aito’s waist Sokha laments over the purple bruises that his hands left ‘does it hurt?’ 

‘Hehe no’ Aito lets out a small chuckle while laying with Sokha in his arms ‘and we haven’t even gone out on a date yet.’ Reveling in the moment ‘We can do that later……….…Oh GODS…’ Sokha suddenly realizes and says in a half shriek ‘are wE DATING?!’

‘Bwahaha’ Aito bursts out in surprise ‘Only if you want to’ he says with a coy blush. Not needing words Sokha replies with only a passionate kiss.


End file.
